Receptacles for pourable products, such as pool chemicals, have typically taken the form of cylinders. The use of cylindrical receptacle configurations provides a readily transportable and stackable marketing and merchandising system, but they do not optimize utilization of shipping or merchandising shelf space. Cylindrical pool chemical packaging systems are visually acceptable but are expensive to ship due to their inefficient utilization of shipping space. Point-of-sale locations which have limited shelf space likewise cannot optimize whatever shelf space is available to display product when a cylindrical package is utilized. The more product a merchant can place on his or her shelves, the greater the opportunity for product sales.
What is needed is a spatially efficient receptacle for pool chemicals, or other pourable products, which receptacle presents a visually attractive package to the consumer; is easy to use by the consumer; occupies minimal volume for shipping and stacking; is stablely stackable; and maximizes the density of product on point-of-sale shelves.